In Love With The New Sensei
by ToppoPopRocks
Summary: Her name is Aiyama Haruno. She bears a great kekkei genkai, at which alienates her from everyone in the Haruno family. It was 26 years ago that the trait had become hated. Aiyama hoards many secrets, and her biggest one, makes her priority number one...
1. Chapter 1: The New Sensei

**Aiyama**

**I walked through the streets of Konoha, totally invisible to everyone there. They all see me as just another, normal junior ninja, **_**wrong**_**. I had become a jounin only a year ago but I make friends and enemies quickly. That's because of this weird inescapable desire to annoy the crap out of everyone, even people stronger than me, which are few and far between.**

**My one and only, not-wanting-to-kill-me, friend is Kakashi Hatake. I guess you could say that we both annoy people, him less than me. He's always late, but no one is **_**ever**_** able to push my buttons other than my know-it-all older sister. I can be in the company of the most annoying person in the world, but it never bugs me. It's like I have this gigantic button in my brain that is exclusively reserved for my older sis, which she presses often, making me want to strangle her, or just tear her over-inflated head off.**

**You could say that I hate the color pink, even though it's my **_**natural**_** hair color. Well, I don't really **_**hate**_** it but I dye my hair different colors anyways. Some people **_**do**_** look at me funny, but that's because I love wearing strange clothes. And I can't forget I dyed my short, spiky hair a neon orange today. Today's the day I become a sensei, well, for at least a little while. I have to train cell number seven until Kakashi gets back from a mission that was assigned to him. All I know is that he told me that there was the Uchiha on his team, nothing else, which, isn't very helpful. **

**I kept walking through the street to see more and more people staring at my dark blue miniskirt, which thankfully I put on super-short shorts under it, and my favorite pair or steel-infused fishnet stockings, another bright orange. Or maybe they were staring at the crimson red bikini top I was wearing under a nice jacket splattered with dark green camouflage. Yeah, I think that one was it, because it was all these teenage guys staring at me.**

**Coming to the entrance I stopped to run over what Kakashi told me to tell his team—okay, so I spaced out when he was telling me everything—big deal. I shrugged my shoulder and walked out into the forest. I've never really thought about the forest, but I usually never think about anything except what I need to do, though I forget that too, a lot. This photographic memory thing I have is pretty cool, except the little curse on it that makes me randomly forget something I was just about say. And no matter how hard I try, I never can remember what I was going to say. Which, in its self, is also kind of a gift, because since people know I forget a lot, I can skip saying something I don't want to say by just saying, 'I forgot', even if I didn't.**

**As I came onto a clearing I've never seen, I try to think of whom it could be that was on Kakashi's team other than the Uchiha. Thinking hard, I remember a little tidbit of his long speech, he said something about a super-hyperactive kid that can be totally clueless and annoying. You could say that was exactly like me, except the 'clueless' part. If I had any money, I'd bet all of it on Kakashi always, at least, being an hour late for the training with these kids.**

**I walked casually into the smallish clearing to here some kids talking to each other, or at least it **_**looked**_** like they were talking to each other. A pink-haired girl whacked a shorter kid in orange over the head and yelled at him. I could recognize that hair from anywhere—Sakura. Smiling evilly, I walked more into the clearing, but neither the blonde kid, nor Sakura noticed me—only a raven-haired guy who had the 'I-don't-care-about-anything' look. He was staring right at me. I should announce myself before he spoils my fun; he looks like that kind of person. **

"**Hey guys! Sorry I'm late!" I yelled to them, which made them turn around to me. Sakura went a chalk white when she saw me, but didn't say anything. She hates that I'm stronger than her. **

"**Who are you and what are you doing here?" came the voice of the mellow kid in blue. Now I see that he's the Uchiha, but I at least thought he'd be much cuter. He also has the stupid, 'cool-person' mellow in his voice, which disgusts me on one of my highest levels, right under the voice of a know-it-all. **

"**You mean Kakashi didn't tell you?" I said back and he didn't say anything. Rubbing my temples, I muttered to myself, "Does he always have to leave **_**me**_** with all the explanations?"**

"**What didn't Kakashi tell us?!" came the blonde kid's whiny sounding voice, it actually suited him. He, in my opinion, was much cuter than the Uchiha, must be the hyperactive kid Kakashi was talking about when I zoned on him. That, and when he told me I got to be Sakura's sensei—if he ever did. **

**I showed him a kind of happy face, "I'm your new sensei!" The boy looked at me all clueless and confused; he looked even cuter that way.**

"**What?! We don't need a new sensei! We already have one! And you don't look any older than me!" **

**I showed him a mockingly happy smile, just like the one Kakashi always gave people when they're annoyed by him. Since we hung out a lot, I guess I picked it up as another one of **_**my**_** little annoyances as well. It always works like a charm to make someone mad. "Yes, you do, because Kakashi went on a mission and isn't coming back for awhile. And no, I'm not any older than you guys; actually, I'm **_**younger**_** than all of you!!" Both the guys looked at least some-what surprised, but the hyperactive one, seemed more clueless than surprised.**

"**But—? Who **_**are**_** you?" Spiky Hair said, yeah, that's what I'll call him, well at least until I know his real name.**

"**I'm not telling you guys my name or anything about me until I know stuff about you," I said annoyingly, wondering how much annoyance they can take. For Sakura, it's not much to get her mad. Spiky Hair glared at me for a moment but then looked at least a little happy about telling me who he is—not that I care much, most boys are all the same, I'm gonna—blah, blah, blah, I will—blah, blah, blah, I like—blah, blah, blah, all the same.**

"**I'm Naruto Uzumaki," he started, "The stuff…" I trailed him off, not wanting to become real bored, but he said stuff that made me listen with interest. "…ramen, plain or with miso, and playing pranks I guess…" Not a ton of stuff he likes, but I got to admit, I like the same exact stuff. "I hate when I have to wait the three minutes to eat the ramen…" Again, not a ton of stuff, but I don't like that either, and I also don't like that Uchiha kid, I can tell he doesn't like him much either. "…and I'm gonna become the next Hokage and earn the respect of all the villagers."**

**Wow, he's a **_**variety**_** of colors, likes ramen and pranks, hates having to wait to eat the ramen he made, and wants to become the Hokage. I'm exactly the same except the 'earning respect' part, and becoming Hokage. I could have if I wanted to, but I just didn't feel like it, though I won't tell them that. "Okay, good, now you, Uchiha," I said with boredom. "But first let me guess what you're gonna say, 'I am an avenger,' right? Let me predict more of your boring story so I don't have to listen to it. 'I hate everything but like nothing,' oh, and I can't forget your stupid dramatic finale, 'I have promised to kill someone.' Or whatever, something like that. But I don't care, no one cares, stop being a drama queen. And **_**yes**_** I called you a **_**drama**__**queen**_**."**

**Spiky Hair—I mean—**_**Naruto**_** stared at me in surprise at my huge dislike of the Uchiha, but I could see he liked that. Sakura looked like she couldn't hold back anymore anger, like her huge head could deflate at any moment. I wouldn't be surprised if she did—I just dissed the guy she likes—I can see it on her face. That must why she hit Spiky Hair—god—I mean **_**Naruto**_**. I guess he's stuck with that nickname from me. It's already tattooed on my brain. Aanywayy, that must be why she hit him, 'cause he said something bad about Uchiha, or whatever.**

**Sakura started walking up to me but I just smiled mockingly. "You know you can't beat me Sakura!" I said but she just kept walking toward me. **

"**At least I can try!!" she yelled and she ran at me like she was gonna strangle my life out. **

**I jumped over her, turned around, pulled my right, bottom eye lid down, and stuck out my tongue. "Haha! You can't catch me! You can't catch me!" I yell at her as I jump and dodge her every move. Landing on the ground near the edge of the clearing, twenty feet away from the now-panting Sakura, I looked over to Spiky Hair—**_**Naruto**_**—and Uchiha—I still don't know his first name. They both looked at me, confused and clueless. **

**How they couldn't see it—I have no idea—maybe they're both dumb or something, so I walked over to them to finally tell them who I was—not that it mattered—I like seeing people confused—but I like my friends, enemies, and people I hate—to know my name. I have only one friend that doesn't get totally annoyed when I'm being annoying. So I pretty much have only one friend. And I can't forget my oodles of annoyance-loving enemies.**

"**I bet you guys are really confused!" I say showing a happily annoying face, my own creation…or was it Kakashi's creation? I guess it doesn't matter. **

"**What do you think?! First, we don't know who you are, and second, Sakura's been chasing you around like an annoying little twerp!! YOU THINK WE'RE CONFUSED?!" Naruto said as he glared at me—I still don't care much.**

"**Well, Spiky Hair, I think you are totally clueless, and I think Uchiha is a completely hopeless drama queen. My name's Aiyama Haruno. There, you know me. Also, I **_**like**_** letting her chase me around, she thinks I'm completely annoying, but that can be expected, 'cause she's my older sister." After I was done talking, Spiky Hair just looked more confused, and Uchiha looked super mad—good—I annoy him.**

"**Okayy, but my name isn't 'Spiky Hair' it's Naruto."**

"**Yeah, I know, but you'll have to get used to it because when something is inside my brain, and I like it—you're stuck with it. Even if you don't like it." **

**Naruto muttered something, but I couldn't here what he said. "Fine…" He looked really annoyed, but didn't say anything more. I hope he's strong, but I can never get my hopes up about someone. Because I'm always wrong; I'm totally clueless to people's feelings, unless it's when they're annoyed or mad. Only, for some reason, I feel it's different with him; he just seems like an open book somehow. **

**Sakura walked over to us, not looking at all happy at the fact that **_**I'm**_** going to be her sensei for a **_**long**_**, torturous time. Even if it's only like a week or something. That's like my favorite word, 'something'; I don't know why, but it just kinda is. I also like my own little phrase I like saying, and it always annoys people. 'Deal with it!' that's the phrase, and if I say it enough, it can drive anyone mad; even me, if someone else said it a lot. **

**Everyone went silent, except me. Actually, I did, I started spacing out, thinking about random and different things. I don't think any of them noticed, but maybe Spiky Hair did. I reviewed what I said to make sure I didn't say the same thing twice. I wasn't sure what we were going to do for training, so I just thought some more. Soon I came up with the idea to test their skills; not Sakura's, Uchiha's and Spiky Hair's. I'm full of plagiarized ideas, I just change them a little bit, just a smidge. Though I can't remember where I got this idea, I might have actually thought it up myself. That's a one in a million chance. **


	2. Chapter 2: A Brillant Test

**Naruto**

**Aiyama seems to be staring off into space, even though she's supposed to be the smart one here. It's like she was thinking over everything inside her head, and totally zoning us out. I wouldn't say she was stupid, but she sure seemed like it, just staring out into nowhere, not seeing the people around her. I liked her attitude, but it seemed she also didn't care about much either. **

**I stood right next to Sasuke, who seemed not very happy at the idea of having Aiyama as his sensei, especially since she's younger, and stronger than him, though, still like a little kid. None of us talked, but I could sense the anger of Sasuke and Sakura, they already don't like her. Actually, you could say the Sakura hates her even **_**more**_** now, because instead of just being her younger sister, Aiyama is her sensei too.**

**You would be able to spot Aiyama from a mile away because of her neon orange hair, maybe even see her from space. Her get-up was real weird, but you could stare at it for hours on end, because of its bright uniqueness. I hope **_**I**_** wasn't staring at her, even though I don't think anyone knew what I was doing. How could someone be so weird? She's **_**exactly**_** the opposite of Sakura, except the part they she was really beautiful, **_**way**_** more than Sakura. Aiyama was like a bright, shining star, and compared to Sakura, she was a whole **_**galaxy**_** of eye-catching stars.**

**She had a fun, adventure-loving aura around her, maybe that's why I liked her. I'm surprised **_**anyone**_** could hate her; she just seems like the person that could make a friend a minute. I still wonder what her real hair color is…I just know it's not orange. Hopefully I can get to know her better; she has more to her than happiness and straightforwardness to her. Maybe I'll see if she'd become a friend…**

**Aiyama**

**Yeah, I stared out into space for awhile, but I **_**did**_** know Spiky Hair was staring at me, but it made no difference to me, a lot of boys stare. Sometimes girls too, but that's usually because they hate that their boyfriend stares at me as I walk by. I don't care if boys stare at me, it's no skin off my bones, plus, I don't even try to have them stare at me. I can just be walking by, in my own business, not being flirty—which I hate, I've **_**never**_** been flirty—and they'll stare anyways.**

**That's probably why I have no friends my age, the girls hate that all the guys stare, and the guys, I **_**would**_** be friends with tons of them if it wasn't for the drool factor they have when I talk to them. Whenever I try to make friends, they either glare, and walk away, or stare at me, drooling like a starving dog. It sometimes bugs me, but I never let it get any closer to my brain than what I look like. All my friends—even if I don't have many—still think I'm annoying, but at least they don't drool or glare at me.**

**Maybe Naruto—wow, I just said his **_**real**_** name—maybe, he'll be different than all the others. But, again, I'm not real good with how people feel. All I know is that I'm pretty sure he's staring at me because of the color of my hair, **_**not**_** because I'm wearing a bikini under a jacket—I hope.**

**I guess I should test their skills now, but I don't really want to. Only because I want to go wander around town, pulling pranks on people, which I can't do if I haven't dismissed them. Hmm, I could just dismiss them, but that'd mean I'd have to fight them at some other time, which I don't want to—at all.**

**Snapping out of my spacey mood, I waved my hand in front of Naruto's face, but he didn't respond. Oops, I guess since he stared at me for so long, now **_**he's **_**spaced out. And I don't think he knows how to get out of it. I could just pinch him—but that no fun—so I'll bring him back to reality the fun way.**

**Standing in front of him, I put my index finger on the middle of his headband, and pushed ever so slightly. He tipped over, and fell like a plank of wood to the ground. I love that small thud they make when they hit it, but they immediately wake up after they get hurt—so no more fun for me. Naruto sat up and rubbed his head—completely clueless to what just happened. He asked me what happened, so I bent down to tell him, I could tell he knew he did something embarrassing. But I didn't want him to be humiliated about staring at me.**

"**You zoned out, that's all," I said quietly to him, half-smiling.**

"**How'd I do that?" he asked me, did I have to explain everything?**

"**Well, you kinda stared at me…" I said even more quietly so Uchiha and Sakura couldn't here me. Naruto gulped like he was in big trouble, and started to turn red, like—well, I don't really know what it was like, but no guy's done that around me before. All they do is **_**stare**_**, and **_**drool**_**. In a bad sense too. Him, he was I guess just wondering why my hair was orange—I think I'll explain that later. I smiled even more—for once—I had a genuine smile on may face. Not one of the super-practiced fake smiles ninety-nine percent of everyone I know get. Only two people have seen non-fake smiles now—it used to just be Kakashi that got them, but I guess Naruto gets to have them too. Lucky him.**

"**S-s-sorry, I d-d-didn't—" he started and he kept changing a darker red. This was still the first time I've seen this happen, so I have no idea what it means.**

**I smiled at him even more, and I could see his panic being replaced with his aura of annoying, cluelessness. "That's okay, a **_**lot**_** of guys stare at me, I'm just glad you were staring at me because of my hair, and **_**not**_** because I'm wearing a bikini," I said quietly as I helped him up. "But don't look to **_**see**_** if I'm wearing a bikini!" I said embarrassed. I think he didn't even notice I was **_**wearing**_** one, so I guess he chose right now to make sure I wasn't lying. I felt myself blush, but I didn't know why, I guess just because that was the first time I was so close with a boy that didn't stare endlessly at me.**

"**S-sorry I—"**

"**That's okay, I know you didn't mean to." I whispered to him as I helped him up off the ground. He dusted himself off, and looked back up at me with a massive grin on his face. Again, first time a guy's done that around me. I guess this means we're friends—or—something like that—so I gave him a huge genuinely bright and happy smile too. I think it surprised him but I couldn't have asked for anything better—him being completely oblivious—it makes him look even cuter than before. I still wonder why he has those weird whisker marks on his face though—not that I don't like them—I'm actually jealous that he has them—but I'm just a naturally curious person—even **_**if**_** curiosity kills the cat. **

"**Okay, now what?" Naruto asked as he looked over at Uchiha and Sakura who had the what-just-happened? look on their faces.**

"**Well, I'm gonna test your guys' skills, you and Uchiha's."**

"**What about Sakura?"**

"**I already know here skill. Lots of chakra control, smart," I started and I looked over at Sakura who looked really surprised at me saying this, she won't for long though. I continued, "And most of all, there is nothing at all unique about her except for her major temper. Other than that, nothing special." Looking back at Sakura, she was definitely angry, but held it back, which made her face go an ugly red, and a small vein appear in the corner of her forehead.**

"**So? What do we do? Just show you our jutsus?"**

**I smiled at him and crossed my arms across my chest. "Nope. That's too boring. You both are going to fight me. Working together, and trying to defeat me."**

"**But, but—"**

"**Don't worry! I'll make it easier for you; I'll have my hands tied behind my back."**

"**Okay, but who'll do that?"**

"**Easy, Sakura, not only is she smart, but she can tie an almost impossible knot to untie. And I guess we'll just use vines or something…unless Sakura has some rope…"**

**They all stared at me like I was crazy or something well, Naruto was staring at me **_**that**_** way but more like in a 'bring-it-on' kind of sense. That's good, I like it when people have self confidence—unless they have **_**too**_** much self confidence. Oh well, if they do, it's not my problem. Just standing here, I could tell the Uchiha and Naruto don't **_**want**_** to work together. I'll make them though, I truly will.**

**Sakura walked over to me with a very livid expression on her face. At least I'm letting her tie the knot instead of having Uchiha or Naruto; it always seems to calm her down, no matter what had just happened. **

**I walked over to Naruto and Uchiha, my hands tied behind my back, though they won't stay back there for very long. "Okay guys, go ahead, attack me, come on, attack me," I said plainly, but they just looked at me and blinked. "Saa, you guys, come on! Attack me! Or do I have to be the one to attack **_**you**_**?" They still didn't do anything. The **_**first**_** day being a sensei—and I'm already ticked off at them. "Fine! I'll attack you first!" **

**My style is way different than anyone else's. None of my jutsus are the same as anyone else's, and not even my normal punch is. I guess that's what makes me a tough opponent; no one knows my moves—exactly—unless they've fought me. Even if they watched me fight another person, they still wouldn't be able to grasp the full complexity of all my moves. No one knows my moves—but me—no one knows how to you any of my jutsus—but me. Even if the kid in blue were able to copy my moves with the sharingan, they have a sixty percent of failing rate for imitators.**

**I did hand signs behind my back—another good trick—they won't be able to find out what my jutsu is. My legs start feeling squished—but that's because of my water kick jutsu. They have no idea what's coming at them. They can't even see the water around my legs, the water is invisible—but they'll know it's there when they get wet from when I kick them.**

**Not showing anything on my face, I jump into the air above them, and start spinning one of my legs rapidly, like I'm a spinning top. I start coming closer to them, my left leg still spinning. They move out of the way—right into my trap—they moved to my right. I suddenly stopped spinning, and I kicked Uchiha into Naruto with my left leg. I'm glad he was closest to me—he got the full kick—Naruto just got knocked to the ground.**

**I did a back flip through the air and pulled my arms under my legs, pulling them to the front of my body—I've gotten my hands out from behind my back so many times—it was like second nature. I saw no point in breaking the ropes—because then they'd be toast, and I wouldn't get to know what their styles were. As I landed on the ground, Uchiha came at me with a kunai in hand, and slashed the side of my face. I don't care if he got a hit in—but that was a cheap move—to attack me when I'm reaching ground.**

**But it didn't faze me. He threw four shuriken at me, and I dodged them easily, but I didn't know Naruto was behind me. He kicked me in the back but instead of falling to the ground, I did a small front flip, and landed on my feet again. I turned around, and blocked a hard kick Uchiha threw at me. I held his foot, and tripped his other leg. He started to fall to the ground, but I threw him far, away from me—making sure that he was too close to the ground to flip over and land on his feet. **

**I then turned my attention to Naruto, who made a hand sign and doppelgangers appeared around him. This couldn't be any easier; I have just the technique for that kind of jutsu. I made only a couple hand signs, and I jumped into the air. I curled into a ball, and started spinning rapidly, bursts of fiery air forming around me. All I could think about was finding the real Naruto, so I wouldn't hit him with my Flame Cannon Jutsu, but I couldn't sense a greater amount of chakra inside the pool of clones. **

**I kept spinning, and landed to the ground, smashing pieces of dirt into the air. The flame around me made me shoot forward toward the Spiky Hair clones; one after another disappearing in a puff of smoke as I flattened them to the ground. I could tell there was only two left, so I took the one to the left. Coming closer to it, I could see it panting—it was the real Naruto. It was too late to turn the other way, so I instead unrolled myself—stopping the jutsu completely. I couldn't stop myself from flying into Naruto and falling to the ground on top of him.**


End file.
